Daydreams
by VodkaWarrior
Summary: Evan Macmillan finds sanctuary inside of his own mind, letting himself dream of a world where the survivor Meg Thomas would be just as in love with him and he was with her.
1. Chapter 1

To say Evan Macmillan was a dreamer would be a severe understatement.

When he was alone inside of the empty shack in the outskirts of the Macmillan Estate he would find himself sitting on the couch he had taken from a trial many years ago with his eyes closed as he dreamed of a life outside of this one. When he was doing this he could feel the tendrils of his old self return for just a moment, indulging in what it might have been like to have escaped his father's clutches and started his own life. If he'd found a pretty girl and settled down in a cozy cabin somwhere away from everyone and started a family. What it might be like to live a completely normal life with the person he loved.

As of late, the person he imagined being his lover and companion was none other than Meg Thomas, one of the survivors that he was supposed to kill every single day. He didn't really know exactly what it was about that particular survivor, but something about her drew him to her. She was stunning, there was no denying that. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he'd seen, in The Nightmare and out of it. Not to mention she challenged him in ways the others did not, and not for one second had she ever been scared of him. She saw him as a challenge as well, and for many years it had been a game of cat and mouse between them, sometimes she would get away, sometimes Evan would kill her, but it was an unspoken dance between them. One that had gone on for much longer than it ever should have. He didn't like to think about those times very much at all. The sound of his cleaver ripping through her flesh made him cringe, even the very thought of it.

He'd never lay a finger on her again.

Of course, she'd take notice eventually, but he's cross that bridge when he got to it.

Evan wasn't exactly sure how or when he fell in love with Meg Thomas, but he fell hard and fast, and one day he rose his weapon to swing at her and just couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. The very thought made him sick to his stomach. He'd left her there with a bewildered expression on her face as he pursued the others.

Evan Macmillan wasn't a fool. He knew these fantasies would never be reality. He knew that one day he would have to face the consequences of his actions, but today, he wanted to play pretend.

Even though the trials would be starting soon, he plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms, let his head fall against the cushions and closed his eyes.

In this dream, he was getting ready for his job at who knows where and he had to be there who knows when, but he still had some time left. He was trying to tie his necktie with a piece of bread in his mouth but was failing miserably at it. He heard a sweet chuckle of amusement from behind him and he turned to see Meg in a flowing blue dress that matched her eyes. She stepped over to him and slapped his hand away from his tie playfully, replacing his hands with her own as she tied it with skilled fingers.

"You know you can ask me to help you every once in a while, right? Not everyone can eat and get dressed at the same time." She smiled as she worked.

He returned her smile with a smirk and took the bread out of his mouth, "I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed very interested in the book I got you."

"I sure was! But I couldn't just watch you squirm over here helplessly for a moment longer, Jane Eyre can wait, you can't if you want to catch that truck. They've left without you once they'll do it again!" She patted the tie after tightening it around his neck.

Evan reached down and grabbed her hand gently, bringing her wrist to his mouth and placed small kisses along her arm, "You're so good to me. I don't deserve you."

She put a hand on his cheek and pulled him close, standing on her tip toes as she put her lips against his. He melted like butter and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest while he deepened the kiss. His heart raced in his chest as they stood there getting lost in each other. It wasn't enough when she pulled away, but he knew it never would be.

Evan could feel The Entity calling him to his first trial. He sighed in disappointment.

Meg straightened his tie one more time before patting him on the shoulder, "Looks like it's time for you to go to work."

A deep frown plastered on his face and he looked away from her, wanting to stay in this fantasy for just a little bit longer.

Meg pulled him into one last hug before giving him a light shove, "Don't pout! You have to go earn money for supper tonight! You better get going!"

The car that was supposed to take him to work beeped outside as Evan turned back to Meg, ignoring them, "I wish this could be real." His eyes glazed over with the threat of tears as he spoke, "I wish I could be like this with the real you."

Fake Meg smiled and leaned forward, moving slowly before whispering softly into his ear, "Then come get me." And then she was gone. Evan sat up in surprise on the couch. That was weird.

The Entity called once again, louder this time and Evan knew he couldn't keep it waiting any longer. He'd only made that mistake once, and he didn't plan to make it again. He stood to his feet, the floor creaking with his foot steps as he grabbed his cleaver and made his way out of the shack, looking over his shoulder for a second before closing the door behind him and making his way towards the tree line. He didn't care for performing in trials one bit, never had, but it was just something he had to do. Frankly, he didn't really want more metal rods sticking out of his skin.

Once he walking into the trees, a dark fog swirled around him and turned his vision to black. When he regained his sight, he was somewhere else entirely. It was Haddonfield, he recalled it being named. Weird looking modern houses surrounded him as he began in the street. This was a relatively small setting, so setting up his traps wouldn't be too difficult or time consuming. He pulled a trap off of the side of his belt and carried it in his hand while he walked towards a house to his left, setting a trap down in the grass near the entrance, smoothing the grass down so it would remain hidden. He continued this for several more traps before he heard the distant explosion of a generator. He turned quickly and made his way towards the source of the sound, careful to tread lightly so the survivor wouldn't hear him. When he turned the corner of one of the houses, he saw a small girl with curly blond hair working on a generator quickly, all of her attention on the task at hand. He took one more cautious step before springing out from hiding, his cleaver colliding with her shoulder hard. She screamed and fell backwards, kicking back as she scrambled to get away but it was no use. She was cornered. Evan raised his weapon and slashed down across her chest. She screamed again and fell limp to the ground, motionless. She wasn't dead, but she would be soon. He reached down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and threw her onto a hook nearby. He tried to ignore her howl of pain when the hook violently woke her from her state of shock as he walked away.

He caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye. He snapped his head to the right and saw none other than Meg herself run behind a wall quickly, but not quick enough to avoid being seen. She was going to go for the save the second he walked away, and he couldn't allow that. He began bee-lining towards her quickly with the intention only to scare her off. His heart beat quickened as he got near but he ignored it, focusing on being The Trapper and not Evan for a little while.

Meg realized she had been spotted and vaulted a window nearby with impressive speed, dashing quickly towards a pallet in the corner of the trial. He followed suit, hearing the blond survivor calling for help from somewhere behind him. When meg reached the pallet, he chased her around it for a few seconds before she slammed it down in front of him, cutting him off from getting to her. He raised a boot and kicked the pallet until it was broken. She turned around to find another place to run but...

She had completely cornered herself. There wasn't a single direction she could run where The Trapper couldn't get a hit in on her. She paused and stared at the brick wall behind her and turned to face the huge masked man in front of her, panting as she figured out her next move after she took a hit.

But The Trapper didn't raise his weapon. He watched her with sad eyes behind his mask as they faced off. They stared at each other for at least half a minute before Evan let out an annoyed sigh and simply turned away, hearing the hooked survivor being rescued he made his way back over there. He didn't look back to see Meg's reaction, but he was sure he didn't want to see it anyway. He was almost there when-

"Hey! Get back here!"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked over his shoulder to see Meg stepping towards him, her face plastered in anger and confusion, "What are you doing?"

He turned away and continued walking to where he was going, his heart picking up once again at being the center of her attention. This attention was bad though. They had a very strict relationship, and nothing would ever change. He didn't want to even consider it as a possibility, or it might hinder his performance in trials, which usually equaled torture.

He could hear her running after him but her footsteps faded as she thought better of it. Good. He could focus now. He followed the trail of blood from the hook to find the injured survivor being healed by an Asian boy. They looked up to see him and turned tail, sprinting off in different directions. He took a breath and followed after one.

The trial dragged on as they always did. Soon the last generator had popped to life and the exit gates blared as power surged through them. The blonde and The Asian had both been sacrificed on the hooks and it was just Meg and a foreign man named David left. He frowned as the hunt began, wishing he knew what most of the survivors names where.

Evan could hear the beeping of and exit gate blaring and he made his way towards it quickly. He caught David opening it with a second to spare and just barely managed to rip him off of it as he committed all the way to the last second. The Trapper turned and threw David on the hook near the gate, watching for a moment as The Entity came down and took his sacrifice hungrily, the exit gate behind him beeped and slid open while he was distracted. Evan turned around to see Meg standing in the middle of the entrance to the exit. She stared at him in a crouched position, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. He watched her for a moment before once again turning away and walking in the other direction, wondering when The Entity would end the trial.

"Trapper!"

He didn't look back this time and kept walking. He knew he was being foolish by showing such obvious mercy every trial, but he had sworn he wouldn't lay another finger on the red-head, and he had every intention of keeping that promise.

But Meg wasn't having it anymore. She ran right up behind him and grabbed his arm and tugging in back. He jumped in surprise and turned towards her, his eyes wide in surprise. He hadn't anticipated on her being this brave, but Meg did always manage to surprise him when he least expected it.

She glared up at him with her fists clenched, her nose crunched up in anger. He couldn't help but think to himself that she was even pretty when she was angry.

"What the hell have you been doing? You kill all of the others without a second thought but you keep letting me get away?" She spat at him, her arms waving around as she spoke. Evan just stood here and took it, not sure what he could even do. He didn't like her anger being directed at him, but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. He stayed quiet as she spoke.

"Why?" She demanded, standing up straight as she waited for an answer, "You can talk, can't you? Tell me why."

He didn't say anything. He didn't move.

She pushed him and he stumbled back a few steps, not expecting it. She followed him as he stumbled back, pushing him again, "Tell me why!"

Evan couldn't let this go on any longer otherwise The Entity might take notice. He didn't dare think about it deciding to take it's anger out on Meg for not escaping like she's told to. He grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise and tried to kick out of his grasp, yet not letting it go even for a second.

"Put me down! Tell me! Why do you keep letting me go? Answer me!"

He walked through the archway to the exit and dropped her down in front of the exit where he wasn't allowed to follow. She stood her ground though and refused to back down. When she didn't leave Evan gave her a small shove and forced her to cross the line where she wouldn't be able to return. She howled and screamed in rage and kicked against the invisible barrier that separated them but he didn't stick around to see it. He left the exit gate and walked back towards the street with the anger filled voice of the most resilient survivor of them all calling behind him as the fog swirled around them both.

He told himself it was better this way, but he didn't really believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark and seemingly endless. Evan floated there with blood dripping down his arms and patches that were splattered down his overalls. The fierce iron smell slapped him in the face and he almost gagged on the overpowering nature of it. He didn't bother looking around and kept his eyes low, watching his boots sway with a wind that wasn't there. He had been here countless times. At the end of the round of trials, he was taken here to be assessed on his performance. He had gotten three sacrifices during his previous trial, so it was really up to how The Entity was feeling today, assuming that it could feel. It was not very smart to let Meg escape every trial, but he chose to bare her pain. He liked to imagine that she knew about it and appreciated it.

Fog swirled around him, mixing with the scent of blood and creating a toxic blend that overwhelmed his senses. He coughed and choked on it and grabbed at his throat, trying to call for it to stop but his voice was taken from him. He let out a low growl in the back of his throat as his mask was ripped off, revealing his dirt covered and scarred face. He furrowed his eyebrows and snapped his head around, unable to call, out he had no choice but to wait for The Entity to stop toying with him. As soon as it came the fog was gone and his throat was cleared. He took a desperate gasp for air that felt like razers in his lungs as he panted, trying to recover his composure. The Entity was reminding him of it's power over him, reminding him he was completely at the being's mercy, which wasn't complicated and Evan understood why he did it, but that didn't mean that it got any easier every time.

There was a growl all around him that was almost like a purr as it faded into his mind.

**Trapper~ My favorite pet, you've been busy haven't you?**

Still unable to speak, he just scowled and looked away, uneasiness seeping into his thoughts.

**In quite a few trials that i've gifted to you, you have barely managed to sacrifice every survivor. Out of twenty trials, you have pleased me with your performance only eleven. Why do you think that this is, Trapper? There must be some kind of pattern, yes?**

He tried his best to stay still and keep his head up, still not regretting his decision even with a god who could shred his soul with a thought staring him down.

**Do you think that I do not know? You of all of my pets that I share information with know that I feed off of the emotions you humans secrete. As of late, you have been feeling an interesting flavor, one that interests me very much.**

That caught his attention. He looked around as The Entity's sharp tendrils clicked and moved around him, fading in from the fog. One moved in front of his face and seemed to view him with interest. It was inches from his face but he held his ground and didn't flinch or move away from it's disgusting touch.

**I sense potential in his emotion. It's as you humans like to view the animals that walk in the waking world. You get much from a simple animal, but you cut it up and give it your own touch, and you have a delicious meal shared by millions around the earth. You are... much like a cow.**

A... cow? Well, he'd been called worse things by the being.

The tendril moved forward and closed the gap between them, running it's sharp end along Evan's cheek, splitting flesh as it moved. Evan grunted in discomfort and turned away.

**What will you be, Trapper? A simple hamburger, or a juicy steak? I suppose we will just have to see. But for now, for the best results, you must be marinated.**

The tendrils began moving away from him, releasing their hold on him as they retracted. He watched them go with a suspicious look in his eyes. Was it talking about his love for Meg? How had The Entity detected it? He thought he was better at hiding it, but maybe it was a fools game to try and hide anything from a god.

**You do not deserve to be rewarded, but I am a forgiving God. I will show you mercy just this once, but you must never let me down again, Trapper.**

All Evan could do was nod before he started falling... then suddenly he was somewhere else. His feet hit the wooden floor with a thud as he stood straight, taking in his surroundings. He was in his father's old manner, but this version had been taken care of it seemed. The usual cobwebs and layers of dust that had called the uncovered furniture and the shelves home for many years were nowhere to be seen. Even didn't know what to expect, but this was a very familiar sight.

The Entity had a very good reward-punishment system in place for it's victims. He wasn't sure how survivors were dealt with, but for killers it was very simple. If you do well in trials, The Entity shows you and lets you live in the life you want the most with the people that you love the most. It's heaven on earth for every killer who does well for a period of time. It had been the perfect motivation for him in the beginning, and he was sure it was for all the other killers, but for him it had lost a bit of its touch some time ago. He supposed it was around the time he met Meg, but it didn't really matter anyway, did it?

Evan looked down at himself and realized very quickly that he was significantly smaller than he was used to being. He raised his arms and examined his tiny hands that were covered in dirt and mud. He had to be around ten or eleven years old at least.

"Evan! Are you finished playing outside?" a voice called from a different room in the house.

Evan's head snapped up a bit at the familiarity of the voice, but he wasn't sure where he'd heard it from before. He followed the source of the sound hesitantly as he stepped through a set of double doors that lead into the dining room. At the end of the long wooden table that took up most of the space in the room was the entrance to the kitchen. Light was pouring out into the dark room and following close behind was the scent of freshly bakes bread that made his mouth water and slowly melt the caution away. A long forgotten child-like part of him tore it's way to the surface as he picked up the pace and began dashing towards the kitchen with a grin on his face. He couldn't hear his bare feet slapping the floor as he scrambled, pure innocent joy radiating from him as fiercely as the delicious smell drew him towards the kitchen and the person inside.

When he skidded into the kitchen he grabbed onto the counter to steady himself, seemingly endless energy pouring from him as his eyes gazed around the room in wonder until they landed on the woman slicing bread a few feet away.

It was like a lone photograph come to life as Evan's long dead mother turned to look at him with a genuine smile on her face; the kind of smile only a mother can give her child. She had long, wavy brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders and bounced with her movements. She wore a casual, yet sophisticated tan dress that reached her ankles. The hem around the waist of the dress was stitched with white swirling patterns that was clearly the work of someone with very skilled hands, signifying her wealth. She had creamy brown eyes that glistened like a glass of whiskey with sunlight filtering through it, just like his own.

Child-Evan couldn't know, but the present version of himself in the back of his mind seemed to remember his father telling him she'd died during labor, yet here she stood, baking bread in the kitchen.

"You almost ready for dinner, dear? Why don't you go and pry your father from his work and we can sit together and eat as a family tonight? Does that sound good?" She asked, placing the freshly sliced bread onto a silver platter then cleaning her hands with a rag.

He gave her a big toothy grin and nodded enthusiastically, turning tail and letting his legs carry him towards his father's office like they'd done it hundreds of times. He moved through the corridor that had countless doors on either side of him that seemed to go forever until he reached the end where masterfully carved wooden doors stood tall. He knocked on the huge door and took a few steps back, waiting politely for his father to answer the door, assuming he would, that is.

To his surprise, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door before it swung open, revealing the looming figure of Archer Macmillan. He was a very broad shouldered, clean shaven man with his trimmed brown hair combed neatly on his head. He wore an extremely expensive custom black three piece suit with a matching tie that sat perfectly straight on his collar bone. If his mother's dress whispered wealth, Archer's flawless suit screamed it. He had thick brown eyebrows that were usually furrowed on his forehead in annoyance but for once they were raised along with the sides of his lips at the sight of his little boy wanting his attention.

"If it isn't my very own son!" He exclaimed, kneeling down to meet Evan at eye level, "What could it be this time? Did my old lady send you as her little messenger boy?"

Evan grinned and twirled his fingers around each other, glancing down at the floor in pretend embarrassment, "Maybe just this once... She says it's time for dinner!"

He nodded and lowered his gaze in thought, "Well, in that case," Before Even had time to react his father scooped him up in his arms and held him in the air. Evan yelped in delight and giggled as his father carried him towards the dining room, "I'll give that woman the proper response she deserves! A personal response from her two favorite men!"

Evan absolutely beamed in delight at being called a man, validation radiating through his entire body. He wasn't a little boy anymore, he was a _man!_ A self-sufficient full grown man! He closed his eyes and let his father carry him, enjoying the sensation of being held. He had never felt this loved before. For the first time in so many years, he felt like he truly belonged somewhere. This was his family. This was his home.

They entered the dining room then and instantly the smell of the freshly prepared food hit his senses again and his mouth watered in anticipation of the meal he was about to have. His mother was a wonderful cook after all!

His father set him down on the floor and continued towards the kitchen ahead, "Let's see if your mother is finished with everything, im sure she could use some help if not." He nodded and followed close behind, the light flooding his vision for a moment before his focus returned. His mother was getting together the last bits of silverware by the counter as she turned to greet them.

"Just in time! I'm almost finished!" She smiled before turning her attention to Evan, "I invited your little friend to eat dinner with us! I know you like her so much so it's only proper she gets to enjoy a meal with your family!"

It wasn't until just then that he noticed his mother wasn't alone in the kitchen. Next to her was someone his age wiping silverware with a cloth, making sure it was so clean it sparkled. He had no idea who she was until she turned around with a big smile on her face, her braided pig-tails following close behind.

It was Meg.

She gave him a genuine smile before running over to him, cloth still in hand and wrapped her little arms around him, planting a messy kiss in his cheek, "Evan! Your momma is so nice, she said she'd let me help set the table! Do you wanna help too?"

Evan stood there in stunned silence. He had no idea how to react. He blinked once and suddenly he wasn't a child anymore. He looked down at his bloody hands and dirty overalls in confusion. His eyes moved back up to see Meg as he knew her in trials. She was covered in dirt and grime but that same genuine smile remained on her face. His mother and father both came to him as he stood there staring at Meg and they wrapped their arms around him, whispering into his ears.

"We love you, Evan."

Meg walked to him then too, placing her forehead against his, closing her eyes and touching his arm like she'd done this a thousand times before.

"I love you, Evan."

With the warmth of the people he loved all around him and everything he had ever wanted in his life right before him, all he could bare to do was to turn away from all of them with tears streaming down his face.


End file.
